


Heart Monitor

by LinkHeichou



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hospitalization, Imagine your OTP, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, otp prompt, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel is in the hospital and Drake visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: "Imagine person A is in the hospital for some reason and person B comes to visit them. Person A is pretending to be asleep while person B is talking to them and saying really sweet things. Then person B leans over and gives them a really sweet kiss. Since person A is attached to a heart monitor, it starts going crazy and person B then realizes that person A was awake the whole time."
> 
> I do not wish to make money off this. This is purely imagination and I respect Drake and Abel very much. If they somehow see this and wish me to take it down, I will do so.

   A/N: Honestly Abel/Drake ruins my life so I need more

   Sorry if I made them ooc or smthn

* * *

 

   Abel was in the hospital. He was in a car accident or something like that, Drake wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was in the hospital and was in a slight coma. His survival rate was high, but Drake was still scared for him.

   Drake looked up at the front of the hospital and sighed before he walked inside. “I'm here to see Abel Tesfaye.” He said as he stood at the counter. “ID, please?” The lady looks up at him. She was old, maybe 50s or 60s, greying blonde hair, makeup hiding her wrinkles. Drake gave her his ID and she inspected it. “You're Drake, aren't you?” She leaned in and whispered. He smiled a little and nodded. “My grandkids listen to you, they love you.” She let out a laugh and gave him back his ID. He took it and put it back in his wallet, a chuckle came out of his mouth. “Well, tell them I said thank you for listening.” He said as he walked away to find Abel’s room. From what he heard, he was in room 257. He looked for a room directory. When he found it, he walked away to find it.

   When Drake found his room, the door was ajar. He walked over and knocked on it. _No answer_. He slowly opened it and shut the door behind him. There he was in the bed, looking peaceful. There were cuts and bruises, especially on his right arm. _That must be where the car hit him_ , Drake thought. He sat down on the chair left by his previous visitor, which was probably Bella. “Hey, Abel. I, uh, just wanted to check on you.” Drake rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the multiple items on the table across from them. There were about 3 “Get Well Soon!” balloons, maybe 5 bouquets of flowers, and a dozen cards. “I know I'm talking to myself, but, um.. I was worried about you, y’know?” Drake looked at his fellow Torantonian, his chest rose and fell slowly. He looked so beautiful, Drake admitted. “Everyone's worried about you, man. The fans, Bella, all of XO, OVO; hell, even I am. I know the doctor said your survival rate is very high, I… I still worry. Worry that you won't make it, y’know?”

   Drake looked at his hand and slowly and gently reached out to hold it. “But, I can say that I'm glad you're still breathing. I love you, man. Like, I can't describe it as brotherly love or… I don't know, romantic, I guess? It’s weird,” he places his other hand over Abel’s, “it’s weird, but love is love, in a way.” Drake continued to talk to Abel for a while.

   It was an hour after Drake first arrived, and Drake was telling the unconscious Abel the sweetest things, but he never realized it. He just thought it was right to comfort him with those words. “Hey, Abel, um… I should go now. I'll see you around, alright?” Drake let go of his hand and stood up, staring down at the singer. He leans down and gives Abel a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. Drake heard the heart monitor speed up and took a step back. “Abel?” Drake rose a brow. Abel snorted a little and smiled, his eyes slowly started to open. “I got you, didn't I?” Abel asked, voice hoarse. “If you weren't already in the hospital, I would've put you into the ground.” Drake said, embarrassed. “Don't be like that, Drake.” Abel chuckled before he started to cough, clearing his throat after. “Can you hand me that Sprite, please?” He weakly pointed to the Sprite can, unable to bring his arm up due to the amount of tubes in his arms. Drake walked over to it and helped Abel drink it. Abel drank some and laid back down onto the bed, Drake setting the can back down on the table. “You were awake this whole time?”

   “Yeah, I was. The things you said were really sweet, I loved it.”

   “Thanks,” Drake chuckled, “I just thought you needed it, y’know?”

   “It was almost as sweet as that kiss.” Abel smirked and Drake looked away. “Oh come on, Drake, don't be like that. I liked it.” He smiled. Drake shrugged and walked over to his side again. “Well, like I said, I should probably go now. I'll visit you tomorrow.” He whispered and planted another kiss on his lips and smirked when the heart monitor sped up again. “Promise?” Abel whispered. “I promise.” Drake whispered back and stood up straight again, walking over to the door. “Bye, Abel.”

   “Bye, baby.” He winked and Drake blushed a little, opened the door and left. He closed the door behind him and started to walk out. Tomorrow, he'd come back.

 


End file.
